Ordinary Day Oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: That red head and that blonde stood there watching the skies; waiting for their heroes. It was an ordinary day when they were offered a hand and never looked back. Amy/11th DR, Chloe/Oliver.


Ordinary Day

Verse: Crossover Dr Who/Smallville

Genre: Humour/Family

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Chloe/Amy, Amy/11th Doctor, Chloe/Oliver

Song: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

Summary: That red head and that blonde stood watching the skies for their heroes. Amy and Chloe had been offered a hand by their heroes and come what may they never regretted taking them on that ordinary day.

* * *

><p>When she was just a little girl Amelia Pond had a crack in her wall. None of the adults really cared, didn't take much notice that she heard voices and questioned her safety. They just didn't know what it was about and they pushed it away.<p>

But one night, one lonely night, one adult did care. The Doctor cared enough about that scared little girl with a crack in the universe in her wall, and he promised to fix it. She didn't dare tell him or anyone else that just that little promise was enough for her. Because years later when that Doctor came back she wanted to be angry at him.

She was good at that, good at pushing things away just like adults do. But on that ordinary day The Doctor held his hand out to her and promised to make it better, promised to be a hero.

When she was a teenager Chloe Sullivan had too many ideas for such a small town of Smallville. Her heart was so trodden on and broken that she doubted anyone would ever think she had one in the end. Her love for a farm boy was overshadowing and she tired her hardest to ignore it because he would never look at her like that. But one day she knew the truth; knew that maybe her heart and love wasn't the be all and end all, that farm boy was meant to be a hero and she was just lucky to be along for the ride.

But years later, standing in that barn where she would have loved her farm boy for ever if she could, another hero stood there offering to make it better. He didn't know what he was promising and neither did she, but they would and Chloe Sullivan would take Oliver Queen's hand in the future and find out that her heart and love was finally home.

* * *

><p>Amelia Pond grew up waiting; she grew up waiting for everyone to believe her about her monsters and her Doctor and she grew up to become Amy Pond. So waiting in some café in Star City for her doctor wasn't something she would ever think was unnatural. She loved Rory, with everything her body had to offer and she would love him until the day she died but The Doctor was her first love and her first hero and she would always wait for him if he asked.<p>

The voices were strange to her but she had learnt to love them after all those years of waiting and listening to the voices of people in England. This was a life of adventure and she knew tomorrow there was a very big chance she would be hearing some alien accent or words and she would love it all again tomorrow.

"He's a show off" the strong and pouting voice had Amy looking around to see a tall blonde man strolling through the door, the little blonde lady in front of him was content and happy and Amy knew that she was in love and felt that giddy little flip of her stomach knowing that deep down they shared the same feeling.

"Oliver! Cl- Superman is a hero" the way she stopped her self had Amy knowing they shared something else. A secret that only they could keep and the knowledge that made them untouchable. The pair settled at a table beside her and catching her eyes, the blonde woman smiled at Amy who just grinned back.

"Still a show off" he muttered before pressing a kiss to her head and standing tall to walk to the counter. After a sigh, Amy looked back to the blonde and found her shaking her head at the man she was clearly in love with. Amy smirked, she loved Rory enough to know that look and she loved the doctor in her own special way to know that shake of the head.

"Men can be babies sometimes, always wanting something the other kids have" the blonde chirped and Amy gave her a look, she knew just what she meant.

"You think one is bad; try having one as your husband and the other as your best friend" Amy offered and she grinned when the blonde held her hand up to show her wedding ring.

"He's the worst; the others are just over grown kids really but I have to love them" they shared a laugh and looked back to their babies. Oliver stood by the Doctor and Amy wanted to kick her best friend because he was talking to the blonde about something and she knew that coffee was now off the list of things he could have.

"Yours" the blonde questioned and Amy smiled, in a way yes but not the way the blonde meant.

"No; my best friend, my husband is sitting at home complaining about being sick and being left behind. He tends to get a little jealous but he's my best friend and my so-" glancing to the man with floppy hair and wide eyes Amy knows there are some things that need not be said.

"my social retarded best friend; like the brother you have and locked away because he doesn't do well with others" the blonde isn't convinced but they shared the feeling of knowing secrets so she let it slide.

"Chloe Sullivan" Amy took Chloe's hand and shook it, knowing they were more bonded then any other strangers meeting for the first time.

"Amy Pond" and with that they knew enough about each to know that they were good at taking hands and believing in people who no one else would.

Oliver smiled at Amy before leaning into his wife and muttering something that had Chloe rolling her eyes and nodding her head.

"Play nice and don't be late; Lois will kill you both if you are" the warning was light hearted and Amy couldn't help but feel that no matter how late Oliver was, Chloe wouldn't hold it against him.

Alone once more Chloe turned her sparkling eyes back to Amy who couldn't help but wonder if this is what the doctor saw when she was with Rory.

"How long have you been married" Amy pondered that question, pondered if any real facts made sense to any one who didn't know that time for her, Rory and The Doctor didn't always mean the same.

"a year in two months. You?" Chloe smiled and ran her finger along the wedding band adoring her finger.

"Unofficially nine months; officially two months now. Have you got any kids" darting her eyes to strange man who was her best friend, she watched as his animatedly spoke to boy behind the counter, once more finding something fascinating. He gave her a look and she knew he hadn't forgotten her.

"No but we're trying for a little girl" a little girl whom she seen grown up and becoming so much more then she ever thought a child of Amelia Pond would ever become. She would tame the universe in a way Amy never could and she couldn't wait to have Melody Pond in her arms again to promise her the world.

"You" the pain is there and Chloe just offers her a small smile, like she already knew but didn't at the same time.

"In about seven months; Ollie doesn't know, he will ban me from coffee if he does" they laugh and then a hush comes over the café and suddenly that strange man who came back for a little girl was by Amy's side and tugging at her arm.

"You're going to miss it Pond; I promised you something amazing and you're going to miss it" startled she stands, notes that Chloe does as well and fighting through the crowd, offering a little more room as Chloe makes her way, Amy stands outside the café with her strange best friend beside her looking to the sky with that impossible grin stretched across his face.

"Up there" he orders and she squints up into bright sky, at first she sees nothing but then she does. In a blue and red, a figure cuts across the sky. A gasp has everyone snapping to attention and kids are pointing and demanding to be just like the man in the sky. Amy tilts her head and sees another man, moving between buildings dressed in green and though not many people see him, a few do and they ask who it is.

"Superman and Green Arrow" Amy looks to Chloe, watching that smile light her face as though she isn't just proud but in love with these men.

"Feels strange; now I know what it feels like to be you, watching the sky for the TARDIS" no one understands what he means and he doesn't care because they didn't have to. Just Amy and she understands, she's amused by him and proud because this was their moment to share.

"Come on Pond; we have adventures and gifts awaiting us and Rory" he tugs at her arm but she refuses to move, instead she gives him a look and turns to Chloe.

"It was an ordinary day" Chloe is startled that someone is speaking about anything that isn't the man in the sky and the man on the buildings.

"It was an ordinary day when this strange, weird and mad man appeared in my garden with his impossible blue phone box that is bigger on the inside. He offered me his hand and promised me adventures" smiling brightly at the memory, she studies Chloe and watches her take this information in.

"And he gave me those adventures; all of them and he's promised me more because he isn't just a mad man with a blue box, he's kinder like a hero, my hero and I can't believe all it took was for me to take his hand but I did it" she doubted a time she wouldn't and Chloe smiles at her with that beaming smile that admits she knows that feeling. She knows that secret and she knows she never once regretted taking her heroes hand.

"It was an ordinary day for me too; he promised me the world, promised to always protect it and I've never once regretted taking his hand" Chloe reaches out and squeezes her hand tightly. Nodding Amy squeezes back and then turns, heading back to the doctor.

She glances over her shoulder to smile one last time at Chloe, another person who did something so simple as to take a hand and never look back.

"Pond?" shaking her head she glares at her best friend before raising an eyebrow, daring him to ask her something about what had just happened. He would, probably as soon as they were in the TARDIS but for now he just grinned at her and held his hand out once more.

Years ago a red head and a blonde both were offered a hand by the men that would become their heroes and best friends.

And thankfully, for future generations, they took those hands and never looked back, never regretted it.

And it all started on an ordinary day.

The End


End file.
